


Poetry

by xueyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Violence, chapters will literally be 3 words long probs but i wont update often dw sowwy for tag spam jic tho, im so sorry idk what im doin, its poetry u fucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang





	1. Jack

Fingers grip at your side

scraping, clawing, ripping

Your ribs ache

Cracking, snapping, breaking

Your mind thinks murder

Dripping, slipping, popping

How long will this take?

Hiding, lying, sighing


	2. Loathly Lady & Diarmuid

hero who sleeps amongst heroes

heed my voice

let me rest in thy bed

with fire warmth by my side

my hair is wet and tangled

my hands gnarled like vines

but ye, my hero

my hero with locks of midnight

I wish and ye will give

for none is as chivalrous as ye

for none is as deserving of his title as ye

O hero amongst heroes

I reward ye kindly


	3. Diarmuid & Gilgamesh

I will kiss away your pain

with warm lips and cold fingers

with red rimmed eyes and bloody noses

you live with your pain

and I have been summoned to stop it

to stop this cycle with no gain

you bleed and bleed 

pain and despair 

you no longer hope for release

I, with gold colored dreams, will be your haven

my lips will bring you peace


	4. Karna

My love for you is eternal

Like the suns shine upon the sky

Like the growing grass

Or the bloom of flowers

My love for you is dangerous

It eats at my heart like hungry beasts

Claws at my throat with hackles raised

I can no longer breathe

My love for you is eternal


	5. Lancelot

anger rests beneath me

digging deep into my back

knife pierces skin

and I see black

black fire burns away rationality

all I feel is

fury, fury, _fury_

dry mouth, wet eyes

I’ll kill you under this night sky


End file.
